As is known, printing machines, in order to be switched from one type of printing to another, must allow to replace the printing and converting heads with the heads adapted for each type of printing. This operation entails the need to have the printing and converting heads available in a location which is close to the printing machine, in order to change the heads when needed.
However, it seems extremely inefficient to be able to store the printing and converting heads in the vicinity of the machine without causing the operator problems of space occupation around the machine proper and without making it awkward to reach the printing and converting heads in order to allow quick changing of the printing head.